A New Kind of Dragonslayers
by NightShadowSlayer
Summary: Natsu kicked Lucy off Team Natsu, and Lucy went on a trip to train. She met a icy-silvered haired teen, and she taught Lucy for a few years. Will Lucy get stronger and even beating Natsu, or will she just stay in her condition now? Rated T for cuss words.
1. Lucy's off Team Natsu?

**A/N Hi! I've decided to rewrite all my stories, so this will be...a bit different from the last time you've read it. But never mind, just enjoy yourselves! Rated T for cursing and cussing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! All credits goes to Hiro Mashima!** **(Sorry if I spelled his/her name wrong)**

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v**

Lucy skipped into the guild hall, wearing her normal cheerful face. "Hi everyone!" she greeted gleefully. Once again, no one noticed. Only Wendy and Carla greeted her back. "Good morning," they chorused together. Lucy sighed. This was not the guild she knew. Before they were always talking to her, especially Team Natsu. Now that Lisanna has came back from Edolas and everyone else's attention was on her. At first, Lucy thought it was not surprising, since it was two years since Lisanna 'died' right in Mira's arms, but this is just so tiring. Five months and no one except Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla and Juvia has talked to her. Well, Levy talked to her once or twice, but that was just it.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Wendy asked. She had a worried expression on her face. "Well, these five months are so hard to go through. I had to take missions all by myself and always ended up with only a little jewels, and ends up half dead which I have to keep on relying on you, and I'm sorry about that. Except for you five, no one has talked to me, not even giving me a glance," Lucy explained, tears running from her eyes. Wendy was shocked. Natsu was the closest friend with Lucy, that the whole guild knew. But now Natsu avoiding Lucy to talk with Lisanna? That was a whole new Natsu. The Natsu that Wendy was starting to think...if he's a good role model or not. Heavens know that Natsu had done a bad example for all the others to follow.

"Lucy, can you come here a moment? We would like to talk with you," Erza boomed in her usual authoritative voice. Since Lucy was busy talking with Wendy about the guild and the 'new changes', they waited, and waited, and waited…

Then Natsu jumped up, got hold of Lucy's tank top, and dragged her (literally) to their table.

"Well, Lucy, we are telling you something very important," Gray said. Lucy nodded, motioning them to continue.

"Now Lisanna is back. We want Lisanna back on our team, Lucy. You know what that means?" Natsu trailed off, giving Lucy a triumphant look.

"Oh…okay! It's…okay for Lisanna to join! So, which mission will we go for next? I can gather more jewels to pay the rent for my house a little bit earlier," Lucy said, putting a fake grin on her face.

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy, you are still to naive. You are an replacement for Lisanna all along, and now that she is back, she'll need to get _her_ spot back. It's the reasonable thing to do, and besides, you are too _weak_. You're always dragging us down, where Lisanna is not weak like you. In other words, you're _off_ Team Natsu," Natsu explained in triumph. Happy gave Lucy an apologetic look as well as Lucy felt tears in her eyes, trying to burst their way out. Happy whispered a "Sorry" to her. Gray and Erza got up and smashed Natsu's head on the table. They both know that they'll hurt Lucy even more if they said the word 'weak' and will, literally, break down. "Ouch," Natsu cried as a huge lump appeared on his head. "WHO DECIDED THAT LUCY WILL LEAVE OUR TEAM? WE JUST SAID THAT LISANNA COULD JOIN! WHO DIED AND MADE _YOU_ KING?" Gray and Erza both boomed in a monster tone. Natsu blinked a few times. "We all did! When we said Lisanna will join, it means Lucy will leave! It's the best thing ever since food!" Natsu said happily.

While Gray and Erza yelled at Natsu for being a disrespectful guild member, Lisanna walked up to Lucy. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Lucy," Lisanna whispered. "I never thought Natsu would kick you off the team. I just wanted to join your team, that's all. I wanted to complete missions with you, Lucy," Lisanna continued. "It's-" Lucy started.

"It's not okay! Now as happy as I am that I'm back with all my family again, Natsu's attitude towards everyone here changed! It's...it's all my fault..." Lisanna started to cry. Lucy hugged Lisanna and rubbed her back. "It's okay, let it all out...this is not your fault, Lisanna. Natsu made a mistake...and he's actually right, I'm in a weak condition right now. I'll have to leave the guild, Lisanna, to end all this drama," Lucy explained. Lisanna just cried harder. "Don't worry...I'll be back sooner than you know it. I promise," Lucy whispered. Lisanna started to sob again, and then calmed down herself. "Sorry for letting my tears out on you," Lisanna told Lucy. Lucy just smiled in return. "It's okay. Be happy for me, alright? Oh, and when left the guild tomorrow morning, tell Happy I left a fish for him in my apartment, all right?" Lucy smiled weakly. Lisanna smiled weakly too, in return. "Okay."

Lucy stared at the crowd of guildmates looking at her, and looked at all of them in the eye. Even Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna stopped fighting. "Goodbye," Lucy whispered, then rushed out of the guild hall without a second glance. Everyone stood there in shock. what they don't know, is that this might be that last time they heard Lucy's voice in 5 years.

* * *

 **Gajeel's p.o.v**

I can't believe I just heard that. That just…so cruel, even for my ears. I leaped out of my seat and attacked Natsu."Iron dragon's roar!" Natsu didn't see that coming at my roar hit him right on the face. He staggered a bit and hit a table. Lisanna got up and helped him back to his chair. "What in the fucking world did you just DO?! Are you really THAT heartless?" I seethed, clenching my fists and gritting my teeth.

"I kicked Lucy off the team. Because she is such a burden and was always a replacement for Lisanna," Natsu replied. Everyone had either steam coming from their mouths or yelling insults. I inward cringed at Lisanna, since she was trying to help him. Then everyone ran off to attack him, but Lisanna blocked our way to do so. "Please, just listen. Lucy had already left; there's nothing that can change that. She told me that herself. But Natsu..." Lisanna trailed off as she stared at him, and started crying and sobbing. "You didn't really mean it, did you?" Lisanna cried, sobbing. Natsu just rolled his eyes. "Of course I meant it. Lucy is just a burden for all of us to handle. Basically, she is nothing but trash and embarrassment to Fairy Tail," Natsu said swiftly. "BAKA!"I heard, then a slapping sound occurred. We just stared at them in shock. Lisanna slapped Natsu. LISANNA _SLAPPED_ NATSU. Her childhood crush. "Natsu, this isn't the guy that I've loved since day 1. Where is the real you? If torturing Lucy is something you like to do, then I'll never like you back now. You aren't Natsu," Lisanna weeped as she ran out. Before she did, she dragged Natsu and threw him towards the door and he flew outside. "I HATE YOU NATSU!"Lisanna cried, weeping through the city of Magnolia.

Nobody moved. No one dared to move. Not even me. I - we - just stared at the door in shock.

 **Lucy's p.o.v**

I cried until my eyes became sore. I looked back at the photos and memories me and Team Natsu created. It made me cried more. I sighed, and decided I need to go out and train. I sniffed back my tears and snot, and dragged myself to my table. I took envelopes and papers, and began to write to my guild. Than I remembered Wendy and the others. Then I decided I should make extra goodbye letters to them. I wrote to Juvia first, then Wendy and Carla and finally Gajeel and Pantherlily. Then I wrote one directed to the whole guild.

"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I chanted. "Yes, princess?" Virgo asked. "Is it time for punishment?" "No, not today, Virgo," I said, sweatdropping. "I want to move away, so I need your help to pack my things up. Also, can I store something in the Spirit world?" "Yes, princess, but it cannot be too much. Maximum is five bags," Virgo replied. "Good. Thank you, Virgo," I said to her.

I finished packing and went to sleep. I snuggled under my covers, feeling lonelier than ever. Then I decided to leave Fairy Tail as well.

* * *

 **The Next morning…**

 **Normal p.o.v**

Lucy woke up, and same as usual, Natsu and Happy is not sleeping on her bed. At first she liked it, but then she started missing how Natsu bothered her. It was always a good way for her to pass the time.

Lucy dragged herself out of the covers and brushed her teeth, being as lonely as ever (and slow, too). Then she changed into a white top trimmed with green vines and matching brown shorts. She tied her hair into the usual: a ponytail on her right side **(A/N or was it left? I don't remember…)**. She put on her leather belt with her keys and whip, and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast and wore her brown long boots. She sighed again and went to the guild with her bag that she packed the night before.

She went to see the landlady. "Can I return the room, please?" Lucy asked. The landlady stared at her in disbelief. "And I've a letter for them. Can you please leave my apartment as it is for a while? I want them to find it out by themselves. But if they don't, can you please send it to Fairy Tail?" The landlady nodded. "Okay, but only for six weeks." "Thanks," Lucy replied. And with that she gave the landlady her key.

She walked in the guild, and found Team Natsu not there. Lucy sighed in relief. After what happened, she wasn't ready to see them. She asked," Where is Master Makarov, Mira?" Mira gave her an apologetic look and replied, "He went for a meeting in Clover-" "Thanks," Lucy interrupted. Then Master Makarov came in the guild hall. "Master, I have something I need to talk with you," Lucy said to the Master, and the Master nodded. Lucy hesitated and added," Can…it be somewhere private?" "To the office then," Master Makarov signaled.

 **Master Makarov's p.o.v**

I brought the blonde child in my office. I wonder…what does she need to talk to me about?

"Master…I want to ask if I can…leave the guild," the child said timidly. I gasped. "To, uh…train for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be back," she added. "Why?" I asked.

The little blonde child hesitated and told me the story about the past five months and yesterday when Natsu kicked her out of their team without a second thought just for Lisanna. My eyes went wide open when she said that Natsu told her that she was just a replacement for Lisanna all this time and she was weak. Where was I when this happened? I should've protected her! "So, I want to quit Fairy Tail for a while and train," she said. "Okay," I replied, tears swelling up in my eyes. I touched her hand and I used my magic to make her insignia disappear.

"Thanks, Mas-Makarov, I knew it is hard for you," she whispered to me. Then she handed me three letters. "Please, can you give them to Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy and Carla later? And please don't tell my…leave to anyone until someone mentions it, please?" she said softly. She has suffered greatly; the least I could do for her is what she asked for. I nodded my head, and she went out the door.

* * *

 **Me: Well, that's the first chapter!**

 **Natsu: I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!**

 **Me: O_O NORA!**

 **Nora: Yes Shadow-chan, I'll kill him for you**

 **Natsu: YOU CAN'T KILL ME!**

 **Nora: YES I CAN!**

 **Me: STOP FIGHTING!**

 **Nora: NO WAY!**

 **Natsu: WHAT SHE SAID!**

 **Me: STOP FIGHTING, OR OUT YOU GO FROM THE STORY!**

 **Natsu & Nora: *gulps* Yes madam**

 **Me: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

 **Lucy: While they are too busy fighting and arguing, please R &R!**


	2. The Land of Dragons

**A/N I've decided to change my styles a little bit...so there you go! All I can say here is to thank all of you for favoriting, following and reviewing! Honestly, this is the story with the most reviews I have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! All credits goes to Hiro Mashima** **(Sorry if I spelled his/her name wrong)**

* * *

 **Lucy's p.o.v**

I ran out the guild door, sobbing quietly. I ran to the train, getting on board. Before I knew it, the train took off, and I turned and saw a person sitting next to me. I felt awkward. Until she said," Hey, you're Lucy Heartfillia, am I right?" She grinned at me. I immediately felt warm towards her.

She is kind of strange, having a blended colour of her hair. She had navy blue hair that went lighter and lighter into an icy-silver colour as it reaches to her hair ends, some strands of hair tying up as two slight pigtails. And so were her eyes; they looked so different and special. She wore a short and thin navy overcoat outlined with golden yellow, chest protector, a belt with three pouches on it, a knee pouch, short ice blue skirt, black shorts underneath, and black knee-length combat boots. On the other side of her belt was a razor-sharp sword that reminds me to not mess with her. On her forehead, there was a ninja star / shuriken engraving on a piece of metal on her black headband.

I must have stared at her for quite a long while, since she said, "…Um, are you done staring at my headband?" "Oh, sorry," I mumbled. "Yeah, I know. This sign on my headband means the sign of an assassin; yep, that is right, I'm an assassin, but I have no jobs right now, so I'm going to a forest to train. Oh, and," She leaned down and whispered, "I'm an alien, from the planet Kild." I gasped.

 **In the guild…**

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, Wendy and Carla, can you come in my office please?" Master Makarov announced. The five stepped in Master Makarov's office, unsure what has happened.

"Master, why are we here? Is it because of another town that we accidentally destroyed? Gomenasai!" Wendy apologized. Everyone facepalmed.

"No, children. This isn't any kind of matter that involves punishment or destruction. Lucy came in earlier today and told me to give you this," Master Makarov said. Wendy took the sky blue envelope that has the name 'Wendy and Carla' on it written in sunshine yellow ink. Gajeel and Pantherlily took a gray envelope that wrote 'Gajeel and Pantherlily' in cursive in light gray ink. And finally, Juvia took a sea blue envelope that read 'Juvia' in a navy blue ink in cursive as well.

 **Wendy's p.o.v**

I gently took the letter from Lucy from Master's hands, and opened the envelope. Inside, I found a couple of Me and Lucy-san's photos and a letter in a baby blue paper. I took it out and read:

 _Dear little Wendy and Carla:_

 _You two girls are amazing! I love the way you treat, help, and welcome people with great kindness. I thought I knew all about you girls but I was wrong. These five months I knew you so well I practically thought that you are my sisters!_

I sighed and a small tear came out of my eyes. Lucy-san was great, too. She had 10 zodiac keys and 5 silver keys, and that's 15 altogether! Then when I read further down, I went so shocked that I bawled my eyes out.

 _I'm sorry that I said this, but I've left the guild. Since Lisanna came back from the 'underworld', or Edolas, Team Natsu and the entire guild made me suffer. I guess you knew that, all right. I was being labeled as weak. I really hope that won't happen. But it did. I went to another place to train, but please don't tell the guild. I've left them something to remember me by, or should I say, an envelope including a letter to the guild. I told the landlady to leave it as it is now. She agreed, but she said that she will only wait for six weeks. Please don't search my apartment, I want Team Natsu to find it out by themselves. And please don't tell the guild about that, as well._

 _Signed,_

 _Lucy_

 _P.S. It was awesome knowing you two! I love you guys! Please don't forget that! I will return, but I don't know when. Till then, see ya'!_

I cried and cried and cried until I need to drink. Even Carla seemed upset. Then, she buried her head in her paws and sobbed slightly.

 **Gajeel's p.o.v**

I opened the envelope Bunny-girl gave me through Master Makarov. Inside was a letter...Oh why does she have to write a letter? She knows that I am not a fan of literature...but either way, I guess that's her style. I started reading the gray letter, wanting to know what's that about.

 _Dear Gajeel and Pantherlily,_

 _These few months passed so quickly. I learnt so much about you two and have never thought that Gajeel would get motion sickness as well! But I guess that is a natural phenomenon for dragonslayers. Anyways, I wrote this letter to talk about a more important matter than your dragonslayer abilities._

I groweld. Natural phenomenon? What the hell is that? And is the motion sickness thing an insult or was that accidental? I have been offended by her before, but this is the first time being offended by a letter she wrote. Pantherlily stood on my shoulder and paid attention to the letter, so I thought I might continue.

 _To tell you the truth, starting from Lisanna's return, I have been deserted from all my friends - or rather, now, my former friends. they paid me no mind and just listened to Lisanna, not even glancing at me. That drama happened between me and Natsu yesterday made me rethink my actions - and I have come into a decision - I would leave the guild. I know this is all on sudden notice, but I have standed to long being deserted by my very own friends. Please do not blame Lisanna - she is a sweet girl and did not mean me any harm. Yesterday she came to me and kept on saying sorry to me, even blamed Natsu's behaviour on herself. That's why I am only blaming Natsu - please don't attack Lisanna, she has nothing to do with this. I have left the guild something to remember me by, it's a letter in my apartment. The landlady agreed to leave it as it is now, but only for six months, then she would deliver it to the guild. Please do not tell Natsu, I want them to find it themselves. And please do not tell the guild as well._

 _Signed,_

 _Lucy_

I stared at the letter in shock. Bunny-girl left Fairy Tail? I growled silently. It's all Natsu's fault. I swear I would kill him. That explains Wendy's crying as well. That's twice the rage I have, stored in my belly.

 **Juvia's p.o.v**

I wonder why did Lucy leave me a letter. I mean, we're love rivals! But...I sighed. She has experienced the same loneliness and the cold shoulder the guild gave and is just like us. It doesn't matter if she likes Gray or not - she knows us better, and perhaps she really only have brother-sister relationship. No, I have to believe she only have brother-sister relationship between Gray.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _These months made me realize a lot about you. You really like Gray, don't you? You can go on ahead, I don't like him like that. I only treat him like my older brother, I promise._

I sighed and realized that Lucy _was_ telling the truth after all. I mean, I heard she punched him to the wall when she first saw him. And plus, she never blushed or have a racing heartbeat when talking to or about him.

 _I know this is sudden, but I've left Fairy Tail. I've had enough of Natsu's drama and hurtful phrases and words. Don't worry, Juvia, it's not at all your fault. If I can blame anyone, I would blame Natsu. I left a letter to the entire guild in my apartment, and the land lady agreed to keep it as it is, but only for six months. Please do not tell Natsu about it, and do not go to my apartment to find it for them. I want them to find it themselves. Oh, and please do not blame Lisanna. She is a very sweet girl and she blamed herself for Natsu's behavior yesterday. She never wanted me to leave, that's for sure._

 _Signed,_

 _Lucy_

 _P.S. Good luck with Gray. I'll leave him to you!_

 **Lucy and the Assassin…**

 **Normal p.o.v**

"What?! An alien?!" Lucy shout-whispered to the assassin. The assassin nodded. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness! I'm forgetting manners! Hello, Lucy, I'm Nora Hoshiakari. That's my real name. Other people like to call me Moonlight Eclipse, my assassin name," Nora said while chuckling. Lucy smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Nora," she said.

The train wheels screeched, and stopped. "Well, I must get going; my training's here," Nora said and waved. "Wait, Nora," Lucy shouted. Nora whirled around. "Can I come with you? I want to get stronger too," she said. "Sure!" Nora grinned.

Nora lead Lucy to a forest with overgrowing trees and moss. They went deeper in the forest. "Umm…" Lucy whispered. Nora held her hand in front of her just in time not to drop in the pond and waterfall. As Nora touched the waterfall, a portal opened, and Nora stepped in. Lucy stepped in too, and found herself in a world of dragons. Lucy shrieked. She paused mid-shriek as Nora covered her mouth. "Princess Lucy, Daughter of the Dragons, has returned," Nora announced. Lucy gasped. A majestic white crystal-clear dragon stood before them. "Hi, Lucy…you know, I never died," the dragon shrunk into human size, revealing a long-haired woman that looked just like Lucy.

"Mother…"Lucy sobbed. Her mother hugged her dearly. "Lucy, you're a celestial dragon. I'm sorry for not telling you anything about this before, but I have to keep my real identity a secret. I am the Queen of the Dragon Realm, otherwise dubbed as 'The World of Dragons'. You, my dear, is a celestial and chaos dragon, meaning you have the dragonslayer powers too. And Nora is very secretive about her powers, so she never showed it to anyone. I know she also possesses the Demon Dragon Akuma, the dragon that have 14 tails, also known as one of the Bijuu, the Ryuubi, from another dimension... But Lucy, you have a celestial dragon form and a chaos dragon form, so you possess all the elements. I will explain everything to you later. We, the dragons, will train you, starting from now…"

* * *

 **Me: So how was it?**

 **Natsu: Pretty good…say WHAT? LUCY'S A…**

 **Me: Never mind it! Please R &R!**

 **Gray: Yeah!**

 **Lucy, Cana and Me: Gray, CLOTHES!**

 **Gray: Ahh! When did that happen?!**

 **Me: Ever since I started the A/N, Gray!**


	3. Two New Members!

**A/N Hey guys! I know I have not publish new chapters on all my stories for a heck of a long time. So now I will try my best to do so, but first I will update them first. Fair enough? Anyways, enjoy the story and don't forget to review! It helps a lot!**

 **Oh, and also, this story (and perhaps all my stories) contains elements from different animes, like Naruto and Shugo Chara. You can be sure about Naruto but the others I am not sure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! All credits goes to Hiro Mashima** **(Sorry if I spelled his/her name wrong)**

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v**

Lucy ran to her mother. "Lucy, my dear, it's time for you to go back to the human realm. You're strong enough already; and Nora will fight alongside you as well," Layla, Lucy's mother said. Lucy was sobbing. "But, mother-"

"No buts."

"Fine," Lucy sighed, and called for Nora using the teleportation magical bracelet. "Let's go," Nora said to the dragon princess. "Lucy," Lucy's mother called Lucy once again. "Oh, mother," Lucy sobbed. "Lucy, I think it's the best if you made a new name up for yourself. You have changed so much; your hair colour is paler, your eyes are kaleidoscopic, no one will remember your appearance for this 5 whole years. But, I'm certain they will recognize your name, so change it," Layla said sweetly at her daughter. "Lira…Lily…no, too obvious. Lunaria…Tamashi. There. Whole new different name that's totally different from Lucy, and my nickname can be Luna," Lucy, now Lunaria, explained. Layla smiled at her daughter. "Well, bye now!" 'Lunaria' exclaimed at her mother, squeezing a tight hug. "Space dragon's portal! _Earthland!_ " Then the blonde and the silver disappeared in the portal.

The two landed on the ground with a thud. "Lucy-I mean, Luna, your eyes. They don't look normal; maybe I should use my magic to change their colour into single?" Nora asked. "Sure," Luna replied. Nora opened her eyes wide, then Luna's eyes turned into a soothing aquamarine blue. Luna grinned at Nora, and they tried to find Fairy Tail.

Soon, they came across the very same guild house that Luna used to hang out. Luna sighed, recalling those terrible memories. Trying to think past her bad memories, she opened the guild doors.

The whole Fairy Tail guild gasped. They were in awe of the two beautiful girls stepping into the guild hall. They don't look like enemies, they decided. I mean, would you're enemies peacefully go inside your guild and say, "I'm your enemy; I'll attack your guild right now." And start attacking? Luna went to the barmaid, Mirajane, and asked, "Where's your master?" Luna was trying to play it cool, pretending she had never been in Fairy Tail before. "He's in the office," Mira said calmly.

Luna walked up the winding staircase, with Nora trailing behind her, and reached to Master Makarov's office. Luna took a deep breath before opening it. "Who is it?" an old voice said steadily. "Excuse me, but is this Fairy Tail?" Luna asked, trying to sound like she don't know anything. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Old Makarov asked. "Well…my friend and I would like to join Fairy Tail," Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Very well," Master Makarov replied. "Where do you want your insignia?" Luna pointed to her forearm. "Here, master. Pale yellow, please," she said to the master. He stamped the insignia on Lucata's forearm. "Hello, Master, my name is Lunaria Tamashi," Luna said to the master. Nora pointed at her neck. "Here, master. Can you make it silver?" Nora asked the master. "Very well," the master said, and stamped the insignia on Nora's neck. "Hello Master Makarov, my name is Nora Hoshiakari. I am also known as 'SuperNova' because of my abilities and magic," Nora said politely to the master.

Both of them went out, trailing back down the winding staircase. They stood in the middle of the guild, ready to introduce themselves. "Hello everyone, my name is Lunaria Tamashi. You can call me Luna if you want, I'm fine with it," Luna stated to the large guild and shrugged her shoulders. Luna smiled at Nora, signaling her to do the same. "Well, hello, my name is Nora Hoshiakari. I am also known as 'SuperNova'. I have abilities beyond your imagination, just like Luna. And if anyone pisses Luna or me off, you can tell what would happen-" Nora stopped a little while to glare at them, "-by my nickname. SuperNova," Nora concluded. Luna chuckled - it was always like this, with Nora having a very long speech. The male wizards, all except for Gajeel, was super scared of her and pressed themselves to a corner, with all of them thinking the same thing: _It's another Erza!_ Nora rolled her eyes.

A certain pink haired guy came from the crowd, getting over the fear of Nora, and studied them carefully. "You look like Mavis," Natsu grumbled at Luna. "Well, it's not my fault my hair's pale blonde, Salamander," Lucata grumbled back, annoyed. Natsu looked at her confused. "How did you know that so fast, Rainbow?" Natsu grumbled. Luna shot him an angry glare, and her eyes turned brown and then turned red. Before anymore happened, Nora stood in front of Luna, changing her eyes back to aquamarine. "Calm down, Luna," Nora whispered in Luna's ear. "He is not worth your effort." Her aura disappeared as she calmed herself down.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Luna," Wendy said in a nice, sweet voice. "Hello, I'm Wendy. I'm a Sky dragonslayer." Luna herself smiled at this, too. "Hello, I'm Carla," Wendy's exceed," Carla said, following Wendy.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," a white-haired girl said.

"I'm Elfman! I'm a real man! Want me to prove it to ya'?"

"Hi, I'm Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister."

"I'm Gajeel. I'm an Iron dragonslayer."

"I'm Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed."

"Well, I'm Natsu Dragneel the Fire dragonslayer and this is my exceed Happy."

"Hi, I'm Happy! Do you happen to have any fish?"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Apparently Flame-head over there isn't making a good impression like an arch-nemesis would."

"Cut it out, Ice princess!"

"Flame-head!"

"Ice princess!"

"Pyro!"

"Freezer!"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" shouted an authoritative voice. The two mages stopped and shivered. The redhead slowly walked to Luna and Nora, then smiled. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania," she said. "Don't get worried about those two; they always fight," she said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." At this point, Luna can't do anything but smile. "Well then, I hope I'll enjoy it here," she said.

"Well, what's your magic like?" Happy questioned. They hushed in silence. "Nora whispered in her ear, "Chose the strongest element you have and tell them," Nora whispered in Luca's ear. "Well…" Luca stammered as she tried to think of her strongest element. "I'm…a…Light…dragon…slayer?" Luca's face was flushed red as she tried to shrink herself in a puddle. "And I'm a Shadow Angelslayer. I have skills other than magic," Nora said. Everyone gasped. Then everyone cheered, "Hooray! A dragonslayer!" Luna and Nora sweatdropped. Then they started to party. Yup, the same old guild, that's for sure.

* * *

 **Nighttime** **...**

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Well, Nora, I think we have done a great job on our apartment," Luna said to Nora. They had rented an apartment thanks to part of Queen Layla's huge inheritance that she gave to Luna to use in Earthland. They had to share the apartment, which, thankfully, has two bedrooms. It also contains a small kitchen and dining room, sofa, television, and two bathrooms connecting to the two bedrooms. Luna has decorated her room with pink striped wallpaper with white, pink and pale pink, a normal bed with pink covers, brown wooden floors, flower-shaped ceiling lights, pink ceiling wallpaper, a bedside table with a jar of fresh flowers on it, a study table with Luna's Novel and her new journal for her new Earthland life, books, a wardrobe, white window frames, and other furniture. It has a friendly, fresh feeling in it. Nora's room was slightly different. She had dark blue wallpaper and ceiling, bookcase with books and other things like potions, materials, tools and so on, normal bed with ice blue covers and space to place things underneath, lavender floor, dark purple curtains, simple ceiling lights and other things. Unlike Luna's, Nora's room gave off a mysterious and creepy aura which will keep away those who are afraid of such things.

Nora's mouth curved slightly. "We sure did, Luna. Come on, let's go to the kitchen to make dinner," Nora told Luna, walking downstairs.

They reached the kitchen and Luna prepared to make some ramen. Nora prepared the toppings and ingredients and Luna prepared the soup. Within minutes they made two bowls of ramen. "Itadakimasu!" Both of them said before eating the noodles. "It's not bad," Nora said, a bit surprised. She had never knew Luna knew and can make such tasty dish. Luna smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head. "I just learned it on the Internet, that's all," she said, slightly blushing. Nora just shook her head, but while smiling. _Always so modest,_ she thought. _Well, I can't be angry about that._ Luna stretched and yawned. "We had a surprisingly late dinner today because of the furniture and moving, but never mind. I'll wash up and sleep now," Luna said, tired. Nora stood up, finishing her ramen. "In that case, I'll do the dishes," Nora said, getting their bowls and chopsticks. Luna said a small "Thanks," and headed for her room while Nora did the dishes.

Luna went inside her room and took a shower. as she finished, she heards clacking sounds downstairs and figured it was Nora. Sometimes she is a bit clumsy...but then she heards her shouting. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU ASSHOLE?!" Nora shrieked in anger. Luna quickly ran downstairs and found two person: Gray and Natsu. Gray's collar was being grabbed by Nora, and Natsu's face was being stepped on by her. Nora, all of a sudden, has horns, claws, and scales. Her eyes changed to ice blue and the pupil lengthened, like a cat's, only even more thinner, like a straight line. Her teeth became fangs and her hair flew around her in twenty sections. Her aura changed to very heavy magical energy - or whatever it was. It was something different, almost like - Luna suddenly remembered what Nora told her once. Nora said that she also possessed something called 'chakra'. It is like magical energy, only that chakra was a mixture of a person's physical energy and spiritual energy, unlike magical energy.

Both men had bear a scared facial expression, obviously scared of the now mad Nora. Luna sighed and walked in, not noticing that she only had a bath towel on. "Nora, let go of those guys and let me handle this," Luna said, facepalming. Nora slowly let go of the leg on Natsu, and then loosened her grip on Gray before completely letting him go. Then she punched Gray and kicked Natsu all in the same time. "Ouch!" Both of them cried. Nora turned to look and Luna and said, "Luna, you haven't dressed up yet." Luna looked down to realize she was only in her bath towel. She shrieked loudly and re-quipped some clothes on. It was vital for her space dragonslayer magic.

"Now, would you guys mind to tell me what happened here or do you want to do it the hard way?"

* * *

 **Me: Well, how is it?**

 **Natsu: IT SUCKS!**

 **Nora: Should I give him a beating? Shadow-chan?**

 **Me: NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE! Got it?**

 **Natsu & Nora: NO!**

 **Me: *dark aura* SHUT THE HELL UP AND NO FIGHTING! THIS IS MY PROPERTY!**

 **Natsu & Nora: Y-yes ma'am**

 **Luna: *giggles* While Shadow-chan is yelling their butt off, R & R please!**


	4. Fake Death

**A/N: Hi! It's NightShadowSlayer again! Sorry it took so long. School and homework happened. I know, you guys don't care about me at all…you just want to go ahead and read the chapter, right? *fake cries***

 **Oh who am I kidding? You guys only care for stories here…and NO I am not emotionally torn here, just laughing my butt of. Why? Well, unless you really care for me, I WON'T TELL!**

* * *

 **Normal p.o.v.**

"Now, would you guys mind to tell me what happened here or do you want to do it the hard way?"

Gray and Natsu gulped. They had just been cornered by a new girl, one who had the same deathly aura Erza and Mira held, and another one, whose aura is also demon-like, with an immense aura of magical energy.

"U-um, I came here to-" Gray started, only to be interrupted by Natsu.

"Well, this is our game house, so would you just get the fuck outta here already you newbie? You're just as annoying as Lucy!" Natsu said, annoyed.

Nora had a vein popped out from her head. She clenched her fist. Baring her teeth, she pretended not to know who Lucy is and asked, "Well then, tell me more about this _Lucy_ of yours and your impression of her," she spat out, her pupils getting thinner as if a straight line but still oval-shaped, her teeth become really sharp fangs, her fingernails growing thicker, longer and sharper…even a fire dragon's tail stuck out behind her, curling menacingly.

Natsu, as dense as he is, started babbling, not noticing Nora's monster form. "Lucy is a disappointment in Fairy Tail…and a loser too. She only relies on her celestial spirits and nothing else during battle. She always said that it's hard to open a gold key's gate but she's just lying…it's just a tiny portal. Besides, she always complained about her rent, which actually means nothing at all to me. She's just an annoyance and the replacement for Lisanna, my Lisanna. Actually, I don't know why Lisanna didn't accept my offer to be my girlfriend…I am strong, and I can protect her! Not only that, but Lisanna is thousands of times stronger than Lucy! But she told me that she and I would never be a couple because I drove Lucy away from the guild. Personally, I don't know why did she have to stand up for that whore. I mean, no one else has considered –"

Natsu's speech stopped abruptly as Gray's fist made contact with Natsu's face. "What is wrong with you, baka? Can't you see how Lucy cared and protected us? Without her on our side before, we could be dead by now! Show some respect for once! If you haven't driven her out, she would still be here, telling us not to fight, our team won't be separated, and maybe even Lisanna would have accepted your offer to be your girlfriend!" Gray shouted at Natsu. A single drop of tear dropped down on his chin. Gray considered Lucy to be his little sister, training hard just to protect the team. _If this fire-breathing idiot haven't driven Lucy away…no…I must stay positive…for her…and for Juvia_ , Gray thought, and wiped his tear. He had just asked Juvia out, with her gladly accepting, and finally telling him that she doesn't consider Lucy as her love-rival anymore. She said that if Gray- _sama_ wants Lucy to be his little sister, then she would consider Lucy as her sister as well, since Lucy was one of the only ones that didn't give them the cold shoulder when she was accepted in this guild.

Nora watched closely. It seems that Gray, rival of Natsu, cares about Lucy – now Luna – a lot, actually. So even he is out of her murder list. She swore that she would kill – or at least beat them up really bad – the people who hurt her 'sister', no matter physically or emotionally. She is observing the guild, and found that quite a lot of people cared about Luna – or Lucy – actually. The main suspect here is this fire dragonslayer of Igneel, the fire dragon. She added an item on her to-do-list: ask Igneel more about Natsu. She also found that this Gray have considered Luna as his sister. He had been trying to train Luna, mostly on hand-to-hand combat, so she can still do well when her keys are stolen from her. He seems like a guy that is tolerable, considering he punched the pink-haired bastard for insulting Luna (Lucy). So she decided that she will swear Natsu as her enemy.

Luna, on the other hand, seems to find this very amusing and spiking her anger at the same time. She was glad that Gray stopped Natsu's very offensive rant, and felt nothing but grateful to him. Natsu on the other hand…not so much. She was angry about him insulting her, especially also insulting Nora as well. She found it quite tempting to bash Natsu's head until he was no more…or use a knife and behead him, a.k.a. having his head. She does not even feel 1% of sympathy against him being punched by Gray, and decided to walk over to him. Just when Natsu's head looked at Luna, she profusely punched him with all her might. He fell on the floor, not unconscious, and rubbed his sore head where she punched him.

"Ouch!" Natsu shrieked. "What the fuck did you do that for? You have no place to do anything like that, you piece of shit!" he growled. Nora glared at the pink-haired idiot. A flaming kunai-knife-and-senbon charm appeared like a tattoo on her wrist. Instantly, two senbons flew towards Natsu's neck, knocking him unconscious. A few more senbons slipped on her hand, along with a kunai, in case he wakes up again.

He didn't wake up afterwards, so they knew that he was out cold, at least for a while. Gray walked over to Natsu, trembling. From his faint knowledge of human anatomy, if that new girl strikes his neck, then that would stop his pulse and his fire dragonslayer rival will be…well, dead. He placed his finger, touching Natsu's neck artery…and his pulse was gone.

Gray was left there twitching in shock. Nora killed Natsu. _Nora_ **killed** _Natsu_. His eyes flowed with his tears, shouting, "Why? Why would you kill someone like that, right in your home?" He stood up, ready to attack.

Nora just sighed and rubbed her cheeks. "I didn't kill him silly, do you think it would be entertaining enough for us to just go ahead and kill the person that drove our friend away from her very own guild, hurting her both physically and emotionally along the way? No, we'll like to toy with him, them get him to understand his own mistakes, and if he is still so stubborn after a very long time or he drove us nuts, then yes, but killing him would be the last thing we would do," Nora explained, asking a whole lot of questions that she know Gray knows the answer.

Gray stood there shocked. "You know Lucy?" he asked. Luna smiled sadly and nodded. "Before everything in Fairy Tail, we used to be really great friends. We hang out, drank, and passed the good and bad times together. After she joined your guild, she talked to us one last time. She said, 'I don't think I would have enough time to chat with you guys now that I have joined Fairy Tail…my partner, Natsu, is always dragging me out on missions…and I think there would be some crazy times in that guild. There was hardly any silence at all. I'll send you letters now and then, okay?' then she left. We heard of all the news, including the Tenrou Island incident and also the Grand Magic Games. You guys won, ne? But instead of good news, she ended up dragging herself to us," Luna shed a few fake tears for the fake story.

Nora went along with the act. "She told us that she can't stand this anymore, and chose to commit suicide. Before she left, she gave Luna all her keys, since she was originally a Celestial Spirit Mage as well as a dragonslayer. She told Luna to take care of her spirits. Then she told us to go to her old guild and take care or befriend some people, namely Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel and Pantherlily. She then jumped off the cliff, but because we were not as good as we are now, we failed to save her. The last thing she said was a 'Thank you'. We then trained hard, day and night, to try to go through lengths to fulfil Lucy's requirement to us, and avenging her death. That's why we're here," Nora explained few tears falling down her cheeks. Luna was sobbing on her knees, wiping her tears out with an elbow.

Gray was wondering about Nora, since her tears seem forced…but then she said, "I don't like to show others my emotions." Gray gaped at her. _Is she able to read my mind?_ He thought.

"Perhaps," she said suddenly again. Gray stared at her in disbelief.

"That's what ninety-five% of the world population thinks right after someone guessed their thoughts right, ya' know," Nora answered his third unspoken phrase/question, wiping the last of her tears. Luna stood up, wiping her tears as they spoke.

Gray found himself staring at Natsu's 'dead' body again. "If he is not killed, then explain why he is not dead," he narrowed his eyes at Nora. He'll make sure she is not lying.

Instead, Luna stepped forward and answered his question. "Nora specifically hit that part of his neck, so that he might seem dead but not. His pulse will stop for a short while, making enemies think that a person is dead. She helped me to get out of the loop a few times, but it left me paralyzed for a few days," Luna briefly explained.

"In other words, your friend is not in life-costing danger, only an injury. It would stop his pulse for an hour or so, and wake up around three hours later. He is in more danger if I remove the needle for too much blood out of his system, so I suggest taking him to a healer and let him or her slowly take out the needle while healing him. Don't let him to walk, run or move for two days, otherwise his life would be in danger. After that, let him recover and don't let him go overboard when walking or running. I'll inform the guild master that in our house, some unknown mages with black capes and no guild mark barged in and nullified our magic so we can't cast spells and caught Natsu as a captive, leaving us behind, and I waited for a while, aiming at Natsu to try and make the mages think someone killed their captive and go frantic. Then Gray and Luna knocked them out unconscious with a strike on their pressure point so they won't die, and we carried Natsu back; that is, if you're willing to go with my story," Nora said. Gray didn't look convinced.

"But when Natsu wakes up he can tell the true story! What are you going to do, blackmail or threaten him? 'Cause that's not gonna work on him," Gray said, unsure of Nora's plan.

Nora smirked at him and glanced at Luna. "Well, Luna? It's your turn," Nora said deviously. Luna nodded and walked over to Natsu's body. Placing her hand on his head, she muttered a few words and her hand gleamed golden and royal blue.

"Luna there can read, rewrite or twist someone's memory. That is one of her secret magics," Nora said, lying. Truthfully, that was Luna's space dragonslayer magic, not some kind of memory magic or anything of the sort.

Gray sighed in relief. "Okay, I will go along with your plan, but if we get in trouble, you will have to take the blame," Gray said, crossing his arms. Nora nodded, then punched Gray a few times.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Gray yowled at Nora. A small trail of blood trickled down his mouth. Nora's hand glowed a few time on the blood, and it became dry.

"To make it more realistic, silly," Nora replied to Gray, and grabbed a kunai, slicing open a bit of her open skin on her thigh and bruising herself on her left shoulder.

"Are you done yet, Luna?" Nora asked, getting ready for the 'pretend' bruises for Luna.

Luna got up and said," Yes."

Nora took out her flaming kunai this time, and burnt some of Luna's skin and clothes to make it look like a fire mage's work. She did only on the places where she would get hit if she didn't dodge fast enough, the edge of her skirt, the heel of her combat boots and as well as her thigh.

Next, Luna casted Nullification magic and make it look like their magic was nullified after all. "We're ready to go. I'll hold Natsu, you guys follow me. Try to pant or something," Nora said before bursting open the door, which made the poor door exactly like how one would like when barged in and burnt some of the furniture.

He might not say it, but Nora was very smart. She thought of battle wounds with one-sided magic, an excuse, Natsu's memory changing, nullification, saving him, and some more.

They ran, bursting through the guild doors, pretending to pant. Everyone looked at them in surprise, at Natsu especially. He looked dead; I mean, really dead.

Nora 'dragged' herself inside. Wendy rushed up to them with a perplexed expression.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

 **A/N Okay, so this is Chapter 2. I made this one longer than all the others…then do you guys think my chapters need to be longer? Answer me by reviewing or pm-ing, it does help. Oh, and please review about this chapter too!**


	5. AN

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for so long...I got no excuses. Reading back on my previous fanfics, I figured that I need to change them and stuff so...every single fanfic I have is going to be rewritten. Sorry for the delays!**


End file.
